


Molly Loves Her Mom

by CrevanFox, LaterTuesday



Category: Runaways
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-05 00:46:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/35914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrevanFox/pseuds/CrevanFox, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaterTuesday/pseuds/LaterTuesday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly loves her mom, but she hates her too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molly Loves Her Mom

Molly loves her mother because she's her mom, and that's an automatic point in her favour.

Molly hates her Mom, because she hurt kids, and that's bad, no matter why she did it.

Molly loves her Mom, because she bought her Chocolate Frosted CocoaBombs if she promised not to tell Dad.

Molly hates her Mom, because she only bought her her favourite cereal after Molly talked about what she wanted to be when she grew up, or how many kids she was going to have.

She must have felt guilty.

Molly decides that her Mom is too evil to love, but she does anyway.


End file.
